


will you sing to me?

by rocknerd



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Classic Rock, Fluff, Just a little Gay, Led Zeppelin - Freeform, M/M, My First Fanfic, One Shot, not too much though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocknerd/pseuds/rocknerd
Summary: Pillow fluff





	will you sing to me?

“Jimmy?”

On the bed lay a drowsy looking Robert, hair in a neat bun atop his head, pyjama-covered limbs spread limply across the covers. Jimmy looked at him expectantly, pulling on his socks as he sat on the edge of the mattress. Through the windowpane he could see the beginnings of a blizzard, and he shivered as a gust of wind swept under the bathroom door and towards him. 

The room Led Zeppelin were sharing for the night was the coldest fucking one he’d ever been in. You would think that a hotel in Scandinavia would at least have a fireplace, but no— not only had they messed up the multiple room reservations the Zeppelin entourage had made, but the four musicians would now have to battle hypothermia for three consecutive nights. Then again, at least there’d be more body heat to pass around as they suffocated together trying to fit onto the tiny bed, the couch, and the rocking chair. It wasn’t uncomfortable, really (Jimmy had been through worse), but it wasn’t ideal either. Bonzo and Jonesy had stepped out not five minutes ago to grab a couple of bottles of the good old warm-up juice to get their body temperatures up. Jimmy rubbed his palms together, impatiently awaiting his Jack Daniels. 

“Jimmyy”, Robert whined, his voice quiet and unusually shaky, his teeth chattering slightly. 

“Percyy”, the guitarist echoed, pushing himself back onto his elbows until he was eye to eye with the singer. 

Robert muffled a yawn, trying not to fall asleep.  
Jimmy prodded his shoulder, an affectionate smile on his lips. “What is it?” 

Robert rubbed his eyes and looked at Jimmy, carefully considering what he was about to say. “… Will you sing to me?”

Jimmy blinked. _What? Where had that come from? Was Robert high?_ Maybe it was that time they’d argued and he’d secretly wished Robert would go back to being a whining baby instead of giving him the silent treatment. Goddammit, maybe he’d cursed Robert into a toddler. Or maybe— _maybe_ the singer was just messing with him; trying to be funny or something. Of all the possibilities, that last one seemed most likely, in which case: 

“Fuck off, Robert.”

The singer pouted silently, brows furrowing. 

Hmm. Maybe he wasn’t kidding. “Are you serious?”

Robert nodded slowly, stifling another yawn.  
Jimmy was confused. It was an odd request for Robert to make, especially of him.

“You want me to sing you to sleep...?”, he asked, suddenly finding this all rather amusing, “…like a little baby?”

“ _No_ , I jus’ mean-“ The blonde tried to defend himself but Jimmy was petting his head now, cooing him jokingly and pulling his cheek. 

Robert swatted his hand away, mumbled something unintelligible, and shrugged dejectedly. He began to turn over and away from Jimmy, who caught his arm and pulled him back, suddenly feeling guilty. “No, no, I’ll sing.” Then, “Which song shall I do?”

Robert tucked invisible hair behind his ear out of habit. “I dunno what it’s called, but it’s that one that goes like…” His words slurred together and he began humming a melody. Jimmy laughed as he caught on. 

“John Denver?”

"Yeah"

"John fucking Denver?"

“Yes!”, he nodded, placing his fists under his chin and rubbing his cold feet together as he waited patiently for Jimmy to start. The guitarist watched Robert’s dimpled grin and marvelled at the ridiculous innocence he radiated. The whole situation really was fucking absurd— a grown man singing another to sleep as though he were a toddler, in the middle of a Danish snowstorm. He cleared his throat dramatically and fell onto his back, closing his eyes as he sang the first verse. “You fill up my senses, like a night in the forest…”

He fell into the chords and the sounds of the wind from outside, his voice jumping off the wooden panels and echoed by the foreign-tongued whisky-songs of the people two floors down. The guitar part sounded in his head and the warmth of the lyrics bit his tongue, snaking into his heart and making him a little giddy as he drowned in the beauty of the song. When he finished, all that remained was the gentle whispering breaths that Robert drew beside him, eyes closed, blissfully unaware of his surroundings. The blue light filtering through the curtains gave him an angelic glow, and Jimmy felt something stir in the pit of his stomach that had nothing to do with alcohol deprivation. He didn’t know what had gotten into him, but as the snow hurried past them he felt himself get closer to the singer, his hand slipping into Robert’s as he shut his eyes. Warmth shot through him, and he heard a low hum of contentment from beside him as he fell asleep to the song of the Scandinavian nighttime. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If you've made it this far...why?  
> Hopefully you enjoyed it? I know it's not exactly "in character" but I like to think that if you swing far enough out of character, it circles back and becomes more likely to have happened.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
